Protocol Independent Multicast (PIM) is a family of network routing protocols that provide one-to-many and many-to-many distribution of data over Internet Protocol (IP) networks. A network employing PIM may comprise interconnected network elements (NEs) that function as first hop routers (FHRs) and last hop routers (LHRs). A FHR may be connected to a multicast source or a rendezvous point (RP), while an LHR may be connected to a client device that receives data transmissions from a multicast source or sources. Each LHR may be associated with a multicast group address. A multicast source may transmit data to the LHRs by transmitting data to the multicast group address. Multicast groups may be dynamic and LHRs may continuously enter and leave the multicast group by becoming associated and dissociated with the multicast group address, respectively. As the multicast group address may be associated with a dynamic group of LHRs, the source and/or FHR may have no efficient method to determine the identity of the LHRs associated with the multicast group address at a given time.